The Perfect School?
by Akakyoak
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel are sent to 'The Perfect School' from Goosebumps. Mainly Shock's POV... Lots of Shlock in some of the later chapters. Rated for language and slight references. Summary's are not my strong suit, please just read! My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel attend 'The Perfect School', as seen in 'Goosebumps'. R&R!**

"So, tell us again why we have to attend the 'perfect school' or whatever?" Lock asked, grudgingly.

"Because you three have become to much of a menace." Jack told him, sternly.

"Yeah, but we didn't MEAN to set the hanging men on fire!" Shock defied.

"Yeah! This is stupid!" Barrel added.

"Be quiet, you three." Jack growled.

The three pranksters rolled their eyes in obvious annoyance. Okay, so they weren't perfect. So what?

The three of them had certainly grown up. Shock had gone through the most changes. She was certainly something to look at. She had grown into her nose, and her green skin had gotten paler. She had traded her baggy lavender dress for a more fitting, dark violet dress. Her violet hair had turned even curlier and was thicker. It fell down to her shoulders.

Lock had grown up as well. His bloodless face had gained some color, and his face was now the right size in accordence to his body. He had grown to tower over both of his cohorts. His tail had gotton longer, thicker, and much more controllable. He no longer wore that full-body red suit he once had, but a red t-shirt and dark red pants. His classic devil-horns were slightly longer, as was the rest of his hair.

And finally, Barrel. The youngest of the three was now taller than Shock, and still wore his classic, ghoulish grin. His pale blue skin was as pale an blue as ever. He wore an updated version of his childhood costume, it looked the same. Just his current size. His green hair was completely messed up, he only slicked it back on Halloween.

Jack glanced at the troublesome trio once again.

"I don't expect you to be perfect when I get you back out of there. Just better." Jack told them.

"Yeah, sure." Lock sneered.

"We'll just be worse-" Shock began, smirking.

"When you get back." Barrel finished.

When Jack pulled up in the black herse to the forboding school, they all exchanged glances. This was not good.

A man came out to greet them.

"Ah... You must be Mr. Skellington. I promise you, these three will be perfect when they are sent back home." the man promised.

The three children glared up at the man.

"You can't-" Lock began.

"Change us-" Shock continued.

"You creep." Barrel finished.

"Yes, I'm afraid I will. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not move unless instructed to do so." the man told them.

"Yeah, sure... Go away." The three chorused.

"I think we'll speed up you're treatment." the man grinned.

The three exchanged worried glances. What did THAT mean?

Shock growled at the man, and took out one of her pet scorpions from her pocket. She tossed it onto the man's head. It stung him, then jumped back into her pocket.

"YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" the man screeched. He sounded like a woman.

During this, Jack had driven away.

"OH SH*T!" the three chorused as the man approached them with a baseball bat. They split up and took off running all over the grounds.

He didn't catch them until it was almost twilight.

"Ew! Twilight." Shock said.

"Yeah, it sounds like that aweful book series." Lock grumbled. (AN- They are anti-twilight because the author is!)

"Lets burn some of those books later!" Barrel thought.

The other two agreed.

**That turned out funnier than I ment it too. Thats saying something, because its not all that funny...**

**Oh well! Please review! What did you think of my first chapter of my first story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh! This took FOREVER! I've got half and hour to go... My computor broke and now I've gotta go to school.**

**3, 2, 1... START!**

****The man showed the three troublemakers to their room. It was unusual to have three beds to a bedroom, but Lock, Shock, and Barrel refused to cooperate without each other.

"Now, go to bed." The man ordered.

"No." The three chorused.

"NOW!"

"No."

The argument went on until the man gave in and told them to just stay in their room. That was a HUGE mistake.

"What an idiot!" Shock cackled.

The other two laughed with her. The only one that had been able to control them was Oogie, and that was only if he let Lock and Barrel set up cameras to... Well... Um... Have a human body lesson on Shock. Of corse, Oogie got some peeks as well. Shock had beat them up for it later.

"Oh, and if you two have a relapse and do what you did when we were kids, I'll stab you in your sleep." Shock growled. Lock and Barrel nodded, knowing her threat to be a promise.

And with that, the trio fell into plotting and planning themselves to sleep.

The next morning, the three woke up to a stormy, rainy, hurricane-ish morning.

"Ahh! Beautiful day!" Barrel pretended to be British, making the other two crack up.

"Nice morning indeed, Sir Barrel!" Lock joined in on the Medieval Brit-fest.

"Oh, indeed Lord Lock." Shock suppressed a cackle at their silly British-ness.

"Lady Shock, what have we on the agenda this fine morning?" Barrel asked, doing a fake bow.

"To prank and maim many people." Shock told them, seriously.

It was to much. They fell apart laughing at their childish behavior.

*Knock knock knock*

"WAKE UP!" A voice barked.

"WE'RE AWAKE!" Lock barked back.

"Don't sass me, boy. Haven't you heard of respect and silence?"

The three glanced at each other.

"NO!" they cackled.

"Just like when Sandy Claws asked us about peace on earth and goodwill torwards men." Shock sighed, remembering how fun it was to sing about killing Sandy.

The three walked out, hand in hand. They hummed _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_ all the way to where ever they went.

**Not the best, but I'm in a bit of a rush. Lots of thanks and hugs and cookies and Halloween Candy to Barrel123 and scsongmusic.**

**You guys are the best friends a ghoul could have! *Wipes tear***

**R&R!**

**_Cookies to whoever guesses who gets changed into perfect correctly. XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Barrel123 for your constant support! You, my demon buddy, know how to make me laugh! Don't know HOW this story would be going on without ya! Don't worry, scsongmusic, I haven't forgotten you!**

**And now, without further shikdoo, CHAPTER THWEE!**

As time slowly dwindled on, Shock grew to hate the school more and more. Lock and Barrel felt the same, but at least everyone there (save Shock) was the same gender. Yep, Shock was the only girl. She was used to this, of corse, but on a much smaller scale. It was annoying. The stares, the wolf-whistles, and especially the stalker notes.

"Good God! Again?" she muttered as she began to walk back to her sleeping area she shared with her cohorts. She walked in, and-

"What do you think you two are doing?" she asked the boys. (AN- deja vu, Barrel123? ;D)

Lock looked up.

"Oh sh*t, SHE FOUND US!" he yelled.

"OH NO! JUST LIKE WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!" Barrel yelped.

Needless to say, Shock beat them up good.

"Thats what you get for going through my underwear." she growled.

She walked out into the bathroom.

"Damn, I gotta deal with the stranger stalkers, and now these two as well!"

But Shock knew their weaknesses, and could use them well.

"Do that again, and I steal your plunger and lollypops." she hissed.

"NOOOO!" Lock and Barrel yelled.

Shock smirked. Oh those two idiots.

"Barrel? What the hell is wrong with you?" Lock asked his ghoulish cohort.

"Please, Lock. Refrain from such profanity in the presence of a lady." Barrel said, politely.

"I ain't no freaking lady!" Shock growled. Hiss hair was neat and parted.

'What the f &#? Whats up with Barrel?' Shock wondered.

He was acting polite and civilized! Not like himself at all!

What could have happened to Barrel?

**I give credit to Barrel123 for the threats. She is also part owner of the underwear idea. I work with this girl. Deal with it.**

**Next chapter, I bring Shlock into the picture!**

**Cookies to Barrel123 and scsongmusic for guessing Barrel! XD**

**DAMN! This is so SHORT! I couldn't do anymore cause I needed a cliffhanger. Sorry for its crappy shortness!**

**_Now who is next? What will happen? Find out in the next exciting episode!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, but this is LockxShock! Sorry scsongmusic!**

**I mention you two WAY TOO MUCH!**

**Here you all go. I'm too lazy to write a good intro.**

****That night, Barrel was still a civil, polite, proper boy. It freaked out his friends to the point of screaming.

"He's SCARING me! And thats just wrong!" Lock confided in his only other tricky friend.

"Same with me! You know, he held the door open and said 'Ladies first' in a POLITE AND CIVILIZED way!" Shock whisper-screamed.

"Now that is just TOO WRONG." he growled.

"And too far! That was the second time he called me a 'lady'!" She spat.

Lock laughed.

"You are certainly no lady!" he shook his head.

"Thats what I said!"

At that moment, Barrel walked in.

"Good night, dear comrades! Perhaps in the morning you will see what it is like to be perfect!" he smiled.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him!" Lock started towards the once-ghoul, but Shock held him back.

"If you do that, something happens to you too!" she whispered. Lock stopped.

Barrel turned off the lights, and went to his bed. Lock and Shock stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well, good night..." Lock started to turn around, but Shock grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" the devil asked his witch-friend.

"I-I'm scared to sleep alone in the same room as him!" Shock admitted. Lock nodded.

"There is a solution for that, but its kinda weird..." Lock rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's that?" she asked.

Lock sat down on his bed, and patted the spot next to him. Shock, understanding, sat down by him. **(Don't kill me for this, S)**

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence. This had happened once before, when they were little. Lock had had a bad dream, and wanted to know if he could sleep in Shock's bed, with her. She had let him, for in her sleep-deprived state, she could not care less, as long as she was allowed to sleep.

"Well... Umm... Goodnight, Shock." Lock muttered, laying on his side of the bed. Shock, feeling better, kept to hers.

"Goodnight, Lock." she mumbled.

The next morning, the woke in a weird position. Barrel was staring at them.

"Excuse me, but did I miss something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh- No." the two said together. The suspicious expression did not leave Barrel's face.

"Next time you two want to procreate, do it when you are married."

**I'm freaking proud of this chapter. Its hard to write Barrel as this civil, polite boy when he's NOT! You heard me, Barrel123! I JUST COMPLIMENTED YOU! XD**

**R&R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This took forever. I know...**

**Writers block and Creepypasta.**

**Ok... Umm... CHAPTER 5!**

A few months had passed since Barrel had turned perfect, and sleeping in the same bed had become such a regular thing for Lock and Shock, that they didn't even ask anymore. It became habbit.

But one day, it all changed.

Shock awoke to find herself alone in a (she couldn't remember if it had been hers or Lock's anymore) bed. Lock was in the other bed, with his devil-horn COMPLETELY GONE.

'Oh no oh shit oh shitshitshitshitshit!' She thought, screaming in her head.

Barrel woke next, and greeted her with the usual "Good morning, Shock. Do you feel perfect?" and she answered with the daily "Who the f^^k are you and what have you done with Barrel?". And he would sigh sadly, and stare at her patronizingly for another moment.

Finally, the leader of the (once) troublesome trio awoke.

"Good morning Barrel! Good morning Shock! I hope you both feel perfect today!" Lock's voice was not his. It was the same pitch... But it... It was not his voice! It was respectful, happy... That was not Lock.

"Lock? What... Wait... You're not Lock." Shock's voice switched from confused to wary.

"What do you mean, Shock?" Lock asked, politely.

"You're NOT Lock! Just like that-" she pointed at Barrel, "-is NOT Barrel!"

"Shock, I think you need to lay down. Do you feel sick?" Lock put a hand to her forehead. His had was warm and fake feeling, and not the cold, real feeling hand she had grown up holding. She shoved him away.

"I'm NOT sick!" she shouted.

"Shock, just lay down." Barrel put a hand on her shoulder, pressuring her to lay down. She shoved him away as hard as she could.

"Get away from me." She snarled.

"Shock-" Lock began.

"NO!" She shoved him away too, growling and hissing.

She began to walk out, but the two held her back.

"Shock! Control youself!" Barrel yelped.

"Please, this is unladylike behaviour." Lock murmured.

Shock shoved them both off of her, and kicked them in the crotch.

"To hell with ladylike behaviour!" she shrieked.

And with that, Shock stormed out of the room.

**I'm sorry this took so long. The next chapter will probably contain some LockxShock, but its sorta unrequited and you'll just have to read it.**

**Try to have it up soon.**

**Please Review**

**Merry Murdering! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

***cowers in the corner* IN THE NAME OF ZALGO I AN VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO FRIGGEN LONG!**

**Please forgive the lateness! As promised, some unrequited Shlock.**

"Shock? May I please speak to you?" Lock asked the girl, politely.

"Sure?" Shock replied, warily.

"Would you like to join me for a... A walk?" Lock blushed, waving his hand at the window. "I mean, it's a beautiful night and I just thought..." He trailed off.

Shock stared at the puppet that claimed to be her cohort.

"If I say 'no', will you accept it?" she replied.

"No," Lock smiled, slightly embarerssed.

"Ugh, fine," Shock followed him outside. She stared at where his devil horns used to be, almost pretending they were there again.

She let her mind wander to when she was alive, with her little brother. He had been a blonde, fair boy with blue eyes... A gamer...

She couldn't remember his name, though. Or how he died (as he had beaten her to the grave).

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Lock-puppet brought her out of her thoughts. He gestured to the moonless, clear sky, filled with stars.

"I guess. It'd be better if it were rainy," Shock rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now please don't say that," Lock let his hand wander closer to hers.

Shock jerked her hand away.

"You can't try anything with me," she growled. "You're a _puppet._"

Lock-puppet glared at her.

"I am no such thing," he hissed.

"The real Lock wouldn't _try _anything, he'd _do _it," her voice began to rise. "He wouldn't _suggest _we do anything, he'd _do _it and drag someone else along with him."

"That Lock," the puppet said cooly, "is _gone._"

"Well, I wish he weren't!"

Lock-puppet stared at her, obviously hurt. She glared right back.

Lock-puppet grabbed her hand, and pulled herdown onto a bench.

"Listen to me Shock," he growled, his face very close to hers. "You'll be perfect someday, too. Then you'll understand."

"No!" She yelped, tears in her eyes from the frustration and anger.

Lock-puppet grabbed her and pulled her down when she tried to get away.

He held her against him as she struggled.

"Geddoff, you rapist," she growled.

"Shock, relax! Thats not gonna happen! But you need to calm down, and act your age. You're a young woman now. Act like it," he murmered, patronizingly. She kicked him and ran off.

It wasn't until she got to her destination of the bathroom that she relized she was crying.

**This is a bit more NSFW (not safe for work) than I usually do... Even if it isn't very...**

**Okay well... The next chapter will come when it does.**

**(If you get the reference in this story, I will love you forever! XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Even if no one cares about this story anymore, I will write. Nyanya.**

Shock was a very unhappy girl. She missed Lock and Barrel so much. On top of that, her teachers (all male) were not happy with her green skin ("Stop with all the makeup!") and purple hair ("Why would anyone hide what they were born with?"). She feared sleeping at night to the point that she didn't sleep at all. Her once-cohorts commented on her lackluster eyes and dark shadows.

"Shock?" Barrel-puppet raised her chin so she would look him in the face.

"Nmh?" Shock was so tired.

"Shock, you haven't been sleeping. Take a nap," Lock-puppet told her, firmly.

Shock started awake.

"No! I will not sleep, and you can't make me!" Shock yelled.

"Shock. There is _nothing_ wrong with sleeping! Go to sleep, you need it," Barrel-puppet told her.

"No! I will NOT go to sleep, and you can't make me!"

"Shock!"

Shock turned to Barrel-puppet and Lock-puppet, who were sternly staring her down. She refused to give up, never once blinking.

Barrel-puppet sighed, and shook his head at Lock-puppet.

"Perhaps tonight," he told the once-devil. Lock-puppet nodded.

"Perhaps."

And with that, they left her.

Shock then locked (pun not intended) herself in the bathroom. She surpressed the sobs and tears that came up, missing her cohorts. Shock was a very VERY strong young woman. She rarely (if ever) cried.

She wanted Lock and Barrel back so badly, not wanting to have to live with these… These… PUPPETS for the rest of her afterlife.

She would honestly rather spend it with the elder witches.

_"Hey, maybe if I can't get them back, I'll take the elder witches up on their offer,"_ she thought.

However, Shock didn't know it yet, but she was close to discovering something that would get her cohorts back, and perhaps save HER as well.

She just had to keep digging.

**Okay, the ending is crap. Review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff. The next chapter will be sooner, I can almost promise you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's this? Another chapter? So soon? GAH! END OF THE WORLD!**

**Anyway yeah. Chapter eight. Read, review, etc. etc.!**

Shock was fed up.

She snuck out of her room one night, while her 'friends' were sleeping. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than there, right? Maybe yes, or maybe no. But it was worth a try.

She was quieter than Jack Skellington when on Halloween night. She snuck down the corridors, who's walls were emblazoned with messages like- 'Quiet!' and 'Be silent and respectful!' Well, she WAS being quiet! And not waking others up was a sign of respect, right?

She shook her head, and continued slinking in random directions. What was guiding her, she didn't know. A twist in her gut, a rush of her (non-existent) pulse, a strange need and connection that drove her to find Lock and Barrel, she didn't know. But she had trusted things like this in the past, and they had not let her down yet.

_"There's a first time for everything,"_ a nasty, back-of-the-mind thought told her.

She shook her head again, and quickened her still silent pace. This was too important to let silly thoughts get in the way. She was _dead_ anyway, what could they do to her? Nothing, right? Right?!

_"They'd do what they did to Lock and Barrel,"_ a different voice told her. Damn her head!

She glared at nothing, determined to be angry at something. Shock may have been a young woman, but she was very, very stubborn.

Eventually, she came to a door that stood out to her. She didn't know why. It looked the same, save for a different colored wood. The rest of the doors were brown, but this one was red. It was very well made, as if the creator had all the time in the world to put their heart and soul into it, and then died.

But these were all noticed as she examined the door, not as it caught her eye.

She opened the door (somehow unlocked) and stepped into an uninteresting room. Plain walls, plain desk, plain everything.

There was a computer on the desk. She woke it up, and began looking in on what it held.

She found something beyond documents of students and grades.

There were pictures and information on the boys that should not be known to a mere school.

It looked like medical information. Height, weight, width, and lengths of any and all appendages.

She eventually found Barrel and Lock's information (and blushed at some of the facts that had been taken down of them). She saw something in the corner that confused and terrified her beyond anything she had ever experienced.

_Stored in Sector F7_

What did that mean? Where was it, and, if she could find it, would she be able to get them out?

They couldn't die _again_, could they? If they could, what would happen to them? And if they couldn't be killed by these people, but these people wanted them dead, what would happen to them?

She needed to find Lock and Barrel. Fast.

But first, she had some unmasking to do.

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I'm out of ideas so the next wait might be longer (you guys have waited for months, you'd handle it).**

**I was listening to Kagome Kagome while** **writing this, so that's why to door is red. M'kay, bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo… Let's see if my virus-ridden computer (BEN I swear to God…!) will let me upload this.**

**Read review, all that good stuff.**

Shock snuck back into her room, so very dazed by the information she had just taken in. No one saw her, but she got back in just as the first streaks of sunlight were painting themselves across the sky. Sliding under her sheets, she pretended to sleep, anxious for Lock-puppet and Barrel-puppet to wake before she lost her nerve. Her stomach was writhing and twisting. Who knew what they would do if she revealed what she knew?

What _would _they do if she revealed the secret? That question was echoing in her mind. Attempt to _silence_ her? Would they drag her to the head of the school (prison) and reveal that she knew too much? The question made her quiver, something nothing and no-one could make her do, except for Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie (when he was 'alive', that is).

"Good morning, Shock? Do you feel perfect yet?" She jumped as Lock-puppet and Barrel-puppet had noticed she was awake and greeted her in their normal way.

"No. Stop asking me that. If I felt normal, I would tell you," Shock told them in clipped tones, trying to hide the tension in her voice. _Was that fear?_

"Shock, you seem distressed. Is something wrong?" Lock-puppet asked his face worried.

Shock shook her head swiftly.

"I'm not scared by puppets," She snarled.

Barrel-puppet shook his head, putting a hand on Lock-puppet's shoulder.

"She just doesn't accept that we have been perfect, does she?" he murmured.

Lock-Puppet sighed and shook his head as well.

Shock growled. She picked up her magic book, and quickly looked up a spell.

She attempted to perform the truthful spell, but to no avail.

"Shock, is that… _Witchcraft_?" Barrel-puppet asked, shocked.

"Yes. I am the witch of Oogie's Boys. I am the witch of the Troublesome Trio. You can't change me," Shock grinned madly.

Lock-puppet and Barrel-puppet looked mortified at her insane ramblings.

She skipped crazily in circles, chanting some weird chant that they couldn't understand. Japanese? Russian? Whatever it was, it was a spooky sort of chant, making them want to flinch.

They did, and she cackled insanely.

"You lose!"

**I was listening to Mr. Creepypasta reading **_**Kagome Kagome**_**, so it affected my writing. Review!**

**((NOTE- I've been told that an author once wrote an awesome story, ended on a cliffhanger, waited two years to post a new chapter, declared they were deleting the story, and then did. I will not do this (I think someone thought I would) you will see the end of this story!))**


End file.
